


Battle scars

by killerweasel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves are rather proud of their scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle scars

Title: Battle scars  
Fandom: _The Hobbit_ (2012)  
Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Dwalin  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_  
Warnings: N/A  
Summary: Dwarves are rather proud of their scars.

 

Bilbo sank down in the warm water with a sigh. The sun would be down soon and the warmth he was currently sitting in would turn cold again. For the moment though, it was very nice, having been warmed by sunlight all day. The water was just shallow enough that he didn’t have to worry about needing to swim and he doubted there were any frightening creatures to worry about.

He’d almost drifted off in a rather wonderful doze when something large started splashing nearby. Bilbo cautiously opened one eye and then the other as he watched Dwalin go wading in. The large dwarf was muttering under his breath about something Bilbo couldn’t quite make out. Bilbo wondered if he should leave. Dwalin tolerated him more than he used to, especially after what had happened with Azog, but he always seemed hostile. Bilbo was starting to come to the conclusion maybe that’s just the way Dwalin was.

The dwarf walked out a little further than Bilbo was and then began to undo some of the buttons on his underclothes. As the clothing fell to his waist, Bilbo sucked in a breath. While he had seen the many scars on Dwalin’s head and arms (most of the dwarves were rather proud of the scars they’d picked up in battle and Dwalin was no exception), he’d never had the chance to see the ones on the rest of dwarf’s body.

Bilbo had no idea what had caused the larger ones, though he was fairly certain they were the result of enemy weapons over the years, but he found himself fascinated by what he was looking at. He could also see more of the dwarven runes tattooed between a few of them. Bilbo was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn’t notice Dwalin was staring at him until the dwarf cleared his throat. He managed a nervous smile in the dwarf’s direction.

“You can ask if you want.” Dwalin splashed water on himself, washing away some of the dirt and grime they had picked up while traveling. “I can see you’re curious.”

As Bilbo stood up, he ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times, trying to get some of the water out. He moved closer to Dwalin in order to get a better look at what was on his back. For a very brief moment, he saw a smile on Dwalin’s lips. Bilbo’s eyes widened when saw a particularly large one. “I’ve seen you fight, Dwalin, and you’re very good. Shouldn’t you have fewer scars?”

Dwalin chuckled. “I get so focused on destroying anyone who gets in my path that sometimes I don’t notice the ones behind me until I feel something pierce my flesh. They soon regret spilling my blood.” He turned around to face the hobbit. “Pain helps fuel my rage during battle.” Dwalin walked a circle around him. “You might not be a dwarf, but you can useful in a fight. You took down a warg and that’s no easy task for someone your size. Next time though, make sure to keep your hands on your weapon.”

Bilbo flushed. He wasn’t sure if it was from being praised or embarrassment. Dwalin clapped him on the shoulder, almost sending him into the water. “We’ll make you into a proper warrior yet. After we eat tonight, I’ll get Fili to work with you and see if we can improve your fighting skills.”

“Why can’t I train with you?”

Dwalin gave him a look. “You’re nowhere near ready for the likes of me, Bilbo.”

“Good point.”


End file.
